everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Playable Classes Bard, Cleric, Druid, Enchanter, Magician, Monk, Necromancer, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Shadow Knight, Warrior, Wizard Armor Size Medium Race Abilities None History The Humans are probably the most numerous and wide spread race on Norrath. They have no special abilities, no preferred religions or professions and each is noticeably different in nature and opinions. With no significant racial strengths they have no significant weaknesses and are capable of becoming proficient in any profession they have guilds to accept and train them in. Humans tend to lean towards the good and neutral rather than evil deities and are granted entry to virtually every city in existence, the only exceptions being the Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres and Trolls. Humans don't have any great hatred or disagreement with any other race and are even willing to accept Dark Elves in the Human city of Freeport. Unfortunately such Elves are unwilling to demonstrate this tolerance in return, when a Human approaches their capital city of Neriak. Both Humans and Erudites share a common ancestry with the Barbarians of Everfrost Peaks and the Gods credited with their creation: Erollisi and Mithaniel Marr. While Barbarians favour physical strength and prowess, the Erudites chose brain over brawn developing their intellect and researching the Arcane. Humans hold the middle ground between the two races, being exceptional in neither strength or intelligence but being very capable as an expert of all trades but master of none. Not to say an Erudite Mage or Barbarian Warrior is always more accomplished than a Human, only that they will take to the initial training and advancement easier than their Human counterpart. Humans, perhaps well aided by their flexibility and self sufficiency, have expanded at a rate not matched by any other race. They have two capital cities and depending on their profession and religion, usually head to one of them to begin training, most often in one of the many guilds and temples within the city walls. Both of the capital Human cities, Freeport and Qeynos have profitable and stable trade connections with neighbouring continents; their exports reach all corners of Norrath and help to supply outposts and expeditions in far away lands. Humans place considerable value on the merits of exploration and discovery, with great fame and fortune awaiting a successful party on its return. The Human spirit of free trade and co-operation has earnt them the respect of even the Dwarves and High Elves. Deservingly they have achieved very favourable connections with all the known good and neutral aligned races. In lifestyle they vary as much as their beliefs and abilities but are usually focused and well disciplined. Despite their unremarkable racial strength and size, Human soldiers are tough and effective. They are capable of not only building and holding their outposts and settlements but developing them into prosperous trading communities. It is Humans that are largely responsible for the creation and operation of the popular trading centre of Shadow Haven and its adventurers trade station, the Bazaar. There are very few items and artefacts that have not passed through a Human trading post or auction and the free and prosperous economy they encourage works to the benefit of all the residents of Norrath.